


The Bodyguard

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Famous!Dean, Hair Pulling, M/M, Musician!Dean, PWP, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bodyguard!cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Dean doesn't think he needs a bodyguard; Sam and his manager disagree. When Dean meets Castiel, he decides that, while he may not need the extra protection, he can think of a few other things he and Cas can do together.





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished this, I immediately had a bunch of other ideas for these two, so I may end up making this into a mini-series of short fics, depending on how my brain cooperates with me c:

Dean doesn't need a bodyguard, the whole thing with the break-in was proved to be a targeted attack. Sure, it was next door and yeah, maybe the guy is in the hospital because of it, but it was a _targeted_ attack - aimed in particular at him - nothing at all to do with Dean. But Dean's manager and his head of security, and worst of all _Sam_ are panicking about the whole thing, so now he's got a bodyguard. 

It's a beautiful night in LA and tonight was the last night of the tour, so Dean's riding a major high and he was looking forward to having the night to himself, maybe inviting a couple of the dancers from the club earlier. One of them was _definitely_ into him and it could have been a damn good night, but now he's sitting in the living room with Sam waiting for his shiny new bodyguard to arrive because the last guy was absolutely unbearable. 

Dean's looking forward to just as much fun with this new guy. 

There's a knock on the door and Sam jumps up to answer it because, apparently, it's too dangerous for Dean to answer a hotel room door now. No one even knows where he is, and if they wanted to get in, the whole fucking living room wall is glass, it wouldn't take much for them to get to him. 

He's just getting up to shower - he doesn't really care to meet this new guy - when Sam comes back into the room with the dude behind him and Dean stops dead in his tracks. Sam's talking to him, but that's all he registers because holy hell this guy is hot and the suit he's wearing looks like it's struggling to stay on his body and it's really doing something for Dean. 

Okay, so _maybe_ having a bodyguard won't be the worst thing ever. 

"Dean, this is Castiel." _Castiel_. Even his name is sexy. 

Dean manages to fumble his way through a greeting and everything goes downhill from there. Castiel might be the sexiest damn bodyguard out there, but he's still as dull as the last guy. He just stands there with his hands in front of him, standing and staring and, technically speaking, doing his job, but someone who looks like that should do more than just stand there with a bored look on his face. 

Dean's first attempt to get a rise out of him fails miserably, and Castiel doesn't even respond to his attempt at conversation - nothing like taking your job too seriously. Dean does everything he can; offering him a drink, asking if he wants to watch a movie, inviting him out to the pool. Nothing works; Castiel doesn't so much as blink at him and Dean is getting restless. 

He can't move without having Castiel's eyes on him, and at first, he thought it was because the guy might be into him after all, but then he came to realize that Castiel is just way too dedicated. It does give him an idea though. 

"I'm gonna have a shower," he says offhandedly, rising up from the couch. It's not much, but Castiel's jaw tenses just slightly and that's good enough for Dean. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mr. Winchester?" _Mr. Winchester_. Nice. 

"You wanna join me?" Dean quirks an eyebrow, but Castiel doesn't respond. His jaw doesn't unclench and Dean smirks at him as he turns toward the bathroom. Dean doesn't turn back as he closes the bathroom door behind him and he listens for even the faintest hint that Castiel is paying attention to him, but there's nothing. _Fine_ , he can have it his way, but Dean's not going to make things easy on him. 

He briefly considers jerking off in the shower, but decides it's a step too far; if he's gonna get off tonight, he wants to do it with Castiel's hands on him. _God_ , Castiel could probably pick him up and throw him around like nothing, if the way his suit fits is anything to go by. His dick gives a twitch of interest and Dean presses his palm to his crotch, groaning at the thought of it. Okay, step one: shower, seducing Castiel comes later. 

The hot water feels good running down his back but it's unsatisfying and Dean ends up getting out before he normally would. He dries his hair and wraps a towel around his waist, making sure it sits just a little lower than normal, accentuating the vee of his hips. He doesn't bother with a shirt, or even drying his hair, before he opens the door and strolls back out into the living room. 

Castiel hasnt' so much as moved and Dean flops onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and grabbing the TV remote. He turns it on and flips through the channels for a few minutes but nothing strikes his interest. Then he flips to his go-to movie channel and by some miracle, _The Bodyguard_ is playing. He couldn't have picked it better if he'd tried. 

Castiel still seems unfazed, but once, when Dean glances up to him, his head snaps back into position suddenly and Dean smirks at him. Score one for him. The room is cold though and Castiel's got to be boiling in that suit, so Dean doesn't want to turn the AC off, which means, unfortunately for him, he's gonna have to get dressed. 

He doesn't miss the way Castiel's eyes follow him when he gets up to go to his room, but Dean has a terrible suspicion that it has significantly more to do with his job than the fact that Dean is half-naked and looking damn good tonight, if he does say so himself. It's frustrating, and Dean's still struggling to know what to do about it because he knows he can make Castiel crack, he just needs to figure out _how_. 

He spends a long time deciding on what to wear because it has to be perfect unless Cas just gives in, desperate to get Dean out of his clothes again now that he's put them on again, but that seems unlikely. Dean settles on a pair of skin-tight black jeans and an old favorite t-shirt that Sam would definitely be rolling his eyes at. He might be able to afford the finest clothes money can buy, but sometimes a worn old Zeppelin shirt is still the way to go. And it suits him, better than the glitzy stuff he wears onstage - not that he doesn't love that too - this feels more genuinely _Dean_ and people are always saying that's what they like about him, how genuine he is. 

Castiel seems to notice it too, and tonight that's all Dean cares about. Only as soon as Dean sits back down, Castiel's attention is on the door and the windows and anywhere someone might be able to get in and Dean wants to scream at him that sometimes sex is more important than doing your damn job. 

Dean waits patiently for hours. He finishes _The Bodyguard_ and moves on to some sappy romcom that he expects to be entirely hotter than it turns out to be and then that ends and he turns on a music channel to fill the air. Castiel has been driving him crazy all night but the guy has barely moved two inches in any direction and Dean's at the end of his patience. He pushes himself up from the couch, sauntering across the room until he's standing directly in front of Castiel. He takes another step closer and for the first time, Castiel actually looks at him. 

"Okay, I'm gonna make this as blunt as I can because you don't seem to be catching on and it's killing me, dude. If you drop the _I'm-so-serious_ routine right now, I'll fuck you so good you'll be ruined for anyone else." There's a hitch in Castiel's breath and Dean's actually a little impressed at his self-control. 

"And what would I do if something happened to you?"

Dean just smirks, because that's not a no. He steps closer, pressing right up against Castiel's chest. "Remember how fucking good I am in bed, and not regret a thing?" The air between them is tense and Dean waits because he's so close, like a bomb waiting to explode. He reaches out, sliding his palms up Castiel's chest and he hesitates for a second because this guy's rock solid under his clothes. Castiel gives him a look like _what were you expecting?_ and Dean makes up his mind that yeah, this is happening. 

He tips his head to kiss him, and Castiel meets him halfway, kissing him hard and pushing his hands up under Dean's shirt. His lips are firm but soft and in a second he's got his hands on Dean's belt, turning him and walking him back against the wall. His fingers move expertly and before Dean even hits the wall, his pants are around his thighs and he's still struggling to get Cas' belt undone. 

Castiel gets a hand on him, curling around the outline of his cock through his underwear, and Dean's mind effectively goes blank. Castiel's hands are big and warm and one of them on his hip is enough to keep Dean from squirming away, which is all kinds of hot. Dean groans as Castiel drags his fingers up the length of his cock and he can feel himself hardening with every touch. 

"Castiel-" he huffs and Castiel presses him flush up against the side of the fireplace. 

"Cas," he corrects, and Dean whimpers as he slides up close. "Or, on second thought, call me Castiel." Dean nods; he's gonna do anything Cas tells him to so long as it ends in sex. 

He shuts his eyes when Cas kisses him again and it's all that he can do to keep his feet on the ground because when Cas' mouth moved against his own, he _feels_ it, all the way down to his toes like in some stupid romance novel. 

There's a little voice in the back of his head that tells him he is in way over his head here, but honestly, he kinda likes it that way. Cas ducks, kissing his neck and Dean groans out loud, rolling his head back and his fingers drop from Cas' pants, brushing against his thighs, which, like the rest of his are firm and unbearably sexy. 

Cas draws back, keeping his head close to Dean's and Dean instinctively follows him with his body, whining when Cas presses him back against the wall. 

"Hands to yourself," he rumbles, "I'll tell you when you can touch me." Dean drops his hands immediately and Cas purrs against his neck. "Good boy." 

He slips his hands up under Dean's shirt, lifting it slowly up and dragging his fingers up his stomach in the process. Dean's already hard and the barely-there touches are doing nothing to calm his arousal. He gets Dean's shirt off and considers it for a moment before tossing it away and dropping slowly to his knees. 

Dean nearly passes out with anticipation as Cas runs his hands up his thighs, but even when he slips under the edge of his underwear, Cas avoids touching his dick. He squeezes Dean's thighs and nips at the skin above his waistband and Dean's cock aches in its confines, desperate for any contact, but Cas doesn't give it to him. He pulls his waistband down, freeing his cock, and the rush of cool air makes Dean shudder, but Cas kisses the skin above it, avoiding what he really wants. 

Dean knows he's doing it on purpose and it turns him on even more, but his cock throbs with anticipation every time Cas moves and his hips shift instinctively, seeking the heat of Cas' breath. Cas just presses his hands against Dean's hips, holding him steady, and continues in his motions, keeping Dean's jeans up around his thighs to constrict him - as if the things weren't hard enough to move in already. 

Dean drops his head back against the wall, fumbling for something to hold on to, but there's nothing and he winds up pushing his fingers through his hair to keep his hands off of Cas. It's been a long time since he's been this turned on without barely having been touched, but Cas knows exactly what he's doing and he's damn good at it. When he finally moves, he slides his hand up Dean's leg, cupping his balls before sliding up to wrap his fingers around the head of his cock and Dean nearly collapses on top of him. 

He moans loudly and Cas squeezes hard, dragging his palm down the full length of his erection before pressing his lips to the head and the sounds that drop from Dean's lips are so desperate and shameless than he doesn't even realize they're coming from him. Cas takes him all the way down, swallowing around him and Dean's eyes roll back in his head; if this is how good it is every time, maybe he could do to keep Cas around after all. 

Cas sucks him hard, taking him down over and over until Dean's legs are shaking under him and he's just about to come and then, right before Dean can warn him that he's close, Cas pulls off and rises to his feet. He tugs Dean's pants and underwear back up and Dean's halfway through a stuttered _"holy fuck"_ when Cas kisses him again, pressing up against him so Dean can feel every inch of him, and there is a lot to feel. 

He'd do anything to get his hands on him, and just as he's considering what it might take to get Cas to let him, Cas moves from his mouth, kissing a line down his jaw and back to his ear. 

"Put your hands on me," he breathes and Dean doesn't need to be told twice. He presses his palms against Cas' stomach, sliding downward and Cas hums his approval against his ear. "Just like that, Dean. Keep going." He nips at his ear and Dean struggles to keep focus, fingers fumbling with Cas' belt as he moves against him. 

He manages to get Cas' belt undone, but Cas has moved down, sucking a mark into his collarbone and Dean's hips seem to move on his own, pressing up against Cas with every thrust. It's hard to focus on anything but the pure pleasure spiking through his cock but he manages to get Cas' pants undone and shoved down just enough that he can get his hands on his dick. He has to pull back to be able to touch him, but when he does, Cas moans softly in his ear and it's all the encouragement Dean needs to continue. He pushes Cas' underwear down, and Cas groans as his cock springs free, bumping against Dean's hip. 

"Don't stop there baby, keep going. Touch my cock, get me hard." He doesn't really need any help with that, but Dean's not one to disobey a direct order - or to get his hands on a dick as big and beautiful as Cas', for that matter. 

He slides a hand down his length, curling his fingers around the base and twisting as he slides back up. He's cautious at first, testing Cas' limits, but there seem to be few where his dick is involved and Dean plays with him, jerking him slow and rubbing under the head until Cas pushes him back, holding him still again. Dean's still got one hand around him and Cas rolls his hips slowly, fucking himself in the tunnel of Dean's hand and he leans over him, pressing his nose against Dean's temple. 

"Use both hands."

Dean wraps his other hand around him, right above the first and as Cas jerks his hips up, Dean's neglected cock twitches, bumping against his hand. 

Cas mouth finds his own again and Dean feels him move, shrugging out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean opens his eyes, following the motion as Cas pushes the button-up off of his shoulders, leaving in to fall in a pile with his jacket. Dean groans at the sight of the white tank top beneath it and he wants to tell Cas that he wears too many damn clothes, but then there's a hand around his cock and he's too busy trying to remember how to breathe to be able to talk. 

Cas squeezes as he strokes him, pressing his thumb up against his slit and Dean's grip on him loosens. He's given a sharp squeeze, a warning, Dean thinks, but he loosens his grip further just to get Cas to do it again. This time, Cas lets go of him completely, grabbing his wrists and pushing them up above his head, holding him against the wall. 

"You've been so well behaved," he purrs, "you're not going to quit on me now, are you?" Cas' tone is stern and steady, but it's the look in his eyes that really gets to Dean and he swallows hard, nodding. "Say it."

"No, sir."

"Good. I think maybe it's time we moved somewhere a little more comfortable." Cas lets him go, crouching down and without the slightest hesitation, lifts Dean off his feet and carries him over to the couch. Cas sits him down, pressing him back into the cushions and he toes off his shoes before climbing up to straddle Dean's hips. 

Dean shifts unintentionally, pressing his hips up, but Cas holds him down with one hand, and Dean follows the other to where he's got it wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. Up until now, Dean's been aching for anything, but watching Cas touch himself, the way his fingers slide over his thick cock, he could just sit and watch him for hours. Hell, right now if Cas made him wait long enough, he could probably come just watching him jerk himself off. 

Cas catches his attention again when his free hand moves to Dean's jaw, cupping his face and running his thumb along his bottom lip. He pulls it down, pressing into his mouth and Dean moans around him, sucking the tip of Cas' thumb into his mouth. 

"You want my cock?" Cas asks and Dean just groans hopelessly as Cas pushes further between his lips. He thrusts lightly with his thumb but Dean's more focused on his breath and the soft little grunts that pull from his lips every time Cas rubs over the head of his cock. When Cas pulls away, Dean stills, looking up at him with wide eyes and Cas brushes his fingers along the line of his jaw before drawing back and sitting up straighter. 

Dean keeps his eyes on Cas' even as he brings his cock up to Dean's lips and when Cas pushes between them, he inhales through his nose, sliding his tongue along the underside of Cas' dick. He's the one who moans when Cas pushes in deep, lips stretched around him. He waits as Cas stills, but all he really wants is for Cas to push him back and fuck his mouth like that's all he's good for. He reaches out tentatively, brushing his fingertips against Cas' thighs, and when Cas doesn't stop him, he pushes his pants down to his knees, running his hands up the backs of Cas' thighs and over the swell of his ass. He wants to pull his hips forward, to show Cas how well he can take his cock, but being allowed to touch is one thing and pushing Cas into something is another. 

Cas makes him wait; he plays with dean's nipples, rubbing them between his fingertips and running his hands down his chest, but he doesn't so much as move between Dean's lips. Dean tries to keep himself steady but he's drooling around Cas' cock and his own cock is aching, leaking against his skin before Cas moves. 

He rolls his hips up slowly, sliding his cock along Dean's tongue and Dean moans around him, drowning out the sound of Cas' own groans as he pulls back and pushes forward again. He slips a hand into Dean's hair, tipping his head back to look at him and his eyes are dark, wild with lust. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and it's the first sign he's shown of not being 100% put together and in control and Dean drinks it in. "You're so good," he hums, "so good for me, Dean." The words wash over him and Dean shuts his eyes, focusing on the heady weight of Cas' cock on his tongue. "Look at me," Cas says, a reminder, not a command. 

Dean nods, pressing forward to take Cas deeper, and there's a faint tug on his hair and Cas shuts his eyes, thrusting forward again. Cas holds his hair, using it as a handhold as he fucks into Dean's mouth, pressing forward until he's pushing into his throat before drawing back again. Dean takes it, savouring the stretch and the taste of pre-come on his tongue. 

When Cas slides a second hand into his hair, Dean groans and his hips jerk forward, rutting against the soft fabric of his boxer-briefs. Cas doesn't even seem to mind, too preoccupied with Dean's mouth around him, but Dean stops himself anyway, pressing his hips back into the couch with a whine. 

"Dean," Cas says, and Dean follows him with his eyes. "You've been so patient," Cas runs a hand through his hair, scratching the top of his head with his nails and Dean presses into the touch, "so good to me. I think you deserve a reward." He draws away without warning, and Dean wants to complain that this is _not_ a reward, but then Cas climbs off of him, pushing his own pants to the ground and discarding his tank top before tugging Dean up against him and sliding his jeans down to join them. He cups Dean's still-covered cock, pressing his forehead against his and humming. 

"You're so wet for me," he purrs, "God, you want it so bad, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." 

Cas groans against his lips, pressing close, but he doesn't kiss him, much to Dean's disappointment. Instead, Cas pushes his underwear down, and Dean struggles to kick them away with his pants while Cas slides their dicks together. All he can do is lean against Cas' forehead, whining at the rush of pleasure that courses through him. 

"Say my name, Dean."

"Castiel."

"And you're going to be good for me? You've been good so far, so good."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Turn around, Dean."

Dean doesn't have to move much because Cas' hands guide him, turning him and pushing him back onto the couch. He rises up on his knees and Cas pulls his cock down between his legs before pressing him into the couch. There are hands on his thighs, running up and squeezing his ass and Dean feels when Cas moves up behind him. There's a soft huff of breath against his ass and then Cas' hands on him, pressing his cheeks apart and then wet heat against his rim and Dean drops to his elbows, burying his face in the back of the couch. 

Cas reaches up, slicking his fingers with spit and pressing against his hole and Dean's overwhelmed. He whimpers as Cas pushes into him, pushing as far as he can without hurting him and Dean whimpers when he pulls away, but then Cas' tongue presses into him instead and he pushes back onto him without thinking. It earns him a sharp smack, but it's worth it and he likes the way his ass tingles when Cas grabs him again, pulling him down against his mouth. 

For someone who's been incredibly patient up until now, Cas moves quickly from teasing flicks of his tongue to doing his best to fuck Dean senseless with it. There's only so far Dean will let him go without lube, but Cas is careful in his ministrations, using practiced movements to keep Dean comfortable and moaning under his touch. 

He spends forever licking and sucking and Dean's pressed into the couch, leaking pre-come all over the damn place and it's a damn good thing this couch is leather because this is not something he wants to have to explain in the morning. He pulls up, rubbing his thumb against Dean's hole and squeezing his ass. 

"Wait here. Don't move." Dean does as he's told, despite every nerve in his body aching to follow when Cas pulls away. He keeps his forehead pressed against the couch, listening to the sound of Cas' footsteps as he walks away, then back toward him. 

Cas runs his hands up his thighs and Dean presses into it, breathing slowly and biting his lip. Cas pushes him back and presses slick fingers against Dean's hole, pushing into him without preempt. 

"Oh," Dean gasps, and Cas smooths a hand up his back, easing him into it as he pushes deeper. He draws back, letting Dean feel it every inch of the way and then pushes back in again. He's quick and precise and in less than a minute, he's hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust. 

Dean groans and thrust against him but Cas holds him steady, pressing a second finger in alongside the first. He flexes his fingers, stretching Dean's hole and thrusting into him hard. Cas wants this just as badly as Dean does and when he presses his cock between Dean's cheeks, Dean nearly pushes right onto him. 

Cas rises up, sliding his cock forward and Dean moans as the head catches on his rim, tugging lightly. He rocks against him a couple of times holding Dean's hips to keep him steady and then he pushes him forward, pressing his cock against Dean's hole, and Dean holds his breath as Cas presses into him. 

He's slick and Cas has him stretched wide already, but it's been a long time since Dean's been with someone as big as Cas and it burns a little as he slides into him. The stretch is good, but Cas takes his damn time, moving slowly and keeping Dean still so he can't thrust back against him. By the time he's fully seated, Dean's cock is throbbing, and he's fairly certain he's leaving a puddle on the couch under him, but Cas keeps moving slowly when he does, short, sharp thrusts against Dean's prostate that leave him breathless. 

Cas slides a hand up his stomach, winding strong fingers around his throat and he pulls Dean's head up, bringing him back against his chest. "You're beautiful," he breathes, "but you don't let anyone see it, do you? You don't let them see you like this, desperate and needy, but so willing to do what you're told." He presses forward, his nose bumping against the back of Dean's ear. "You're so good for me, so perfect, Dean."

Cas fucks him like it's his sole purpose in life and Dean is just along for the ride. He holds him against his stomach like it's nothing, brushing his fingers up Dean's cock, but never enough for him to get off on. Cas brings him to the edge a hundred times, then slows down, letting Dean settle before picking up the pace again, and when Dean's too exhausted to keep himself up any longer, Cas lies him down and crawls up over him. 

When Dean comes it's purely by accident; he's wrapped around Cas with one of Cas' hands on his head after he bumped his head against the arm of the couch, and it's friction that undoes him. He's pretty sure he's not supposed to come without permission, but Cas' stomach is slick with pre-come and when he presses down against him, Dean doesn't even have time to warn him.

Cas kisses the moans from his lips, reaching down to stoke Dean through it, and when he pulls back, he runs his wet hands up Dean's stomach and he looks anything but upset. His eyes are wide and dark and he slips his hands down to Dean's hips, holding him and locking his eyes on Dean's as he thrusts forward again. He snaps his hips hard and Dean groans, slipping his fingers around his still-hard cock. 

It's sensitive, but it still feels damn good and he's pretty sure he can come again if Cas just lasts a little longer. He jerks himself quickly and Cas doesn't hold back, pulling Dean's hips against him and riding him hard. He hits against Dean's prostate with every thrust now and it doesn't take long before Dean's right on the edge again, rambling incoherently as he tugs on the head of his cock. 

"Come for me, Dean," Cas huffs. "I want to see you come, baby, I know you can do it."

Dean groans, arching off the bed with both hands on his cock as he comes, clenching around Cas. His legs shake and Cas drops over him, kissing him roughly as his hips stutter and Dean can feel the exact moment he lets go, pushing his cock deep inside him and coming hard. 

He keeps going, rocking slowly until it's too much and then he pulls out, dropping back onto his heels. He slips his arms around Dean's sides, resting his head on his stomach and Dean rolls his head back, slipping his fingers through Cas' hair. He feels incredible - exhausted and boneless, but fucking amazing and he doesn't ever want to move. 

Cas is the one to move first, lifting his head and pressing soft kisses into Dean's skin. He sits up, pulling Dean up into his lap and pushing the damp hair out of his face. Cas smiles at him and Dean practically melts. 

"God," he breathes, "how are you so fucking hot?"

Cas chuckles softly, "I could say the same for you." He kisses him again and Dean doesn't ask any more questions. 

It's late by the time Dean eventually gets to bed, having tidied the living room and cleaned off the couch, and when Cas pulls a blanket from the linen cupboard, Dean just gives him a look. 

"Maybe it's better if you sleep with me. Y'know," he grins, "just in case." 

He leads Cas back to the bedroom, stripping him naked again before pulling off his own clothes and climbing into bed. When Cas lies down beside him, Dean curls up close, letting Cas roll him over and press up against his back. He falls asleep quickly and quietly, and he's never felt safer in his life. 

In the morning, Cas isn't in bed next to him, but he's less disappointed about it when he stumbles into the kitchen to find Sam waiting for him with breakfast ready. He gives Cas a quick smile when Sam's back is turned and Cas grins back, immediately dropping the expression when Sam turns back to them. 

Dean slips into his seat at the small breakfast table, but he winces as he sits down and quickly stands back up again. He straightens up, casting a glance in Cas' direction to find him surprisingly composed and he envies him for it. Dean leans against the counter instead, happily accepting the glass of orange juice Sam hands to him. 

"So," Sam asks, "how was last night? Castiel's still here, so that's a good sign."

Dean rolls his eyes. "It was good. Cas is much better than the last dude you hired. I'm even considering keeping him."

"Considering," Sam muses, "that's a step in the right direction." 

When Sam sits down, Dean and Cas share a brief smile over his head. Dean doesn't mention anything to Sam about what happened, but Sam seems pleased enough that his brother is willing to accept protection that he doesn't question it. The truth is, Dean doesn't really mind the idea of having a bodyguard anymore. Not, at least, if that bodyguard is Castiel.


End file.
